The use of ionic compounds to improve the antistatic performance of polyethers employed as antistatic agents in synthetic fiber-forming polymers is known as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,498 and British Pat. No. 1,179,266. The use of phosphonium bromides or alkyl phosphonium phosphates and polyethers in fiber-forming polymers for improved antistatic property is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,078 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,522 respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,183 discloses that polyesters having linkages containing phosphonium sulfonate groups have improved antistatic properties. New compositions useful for imparting antistatic properties to fibers and having certain advantages in cost, or stability during fiber spinning or during fiber use has been a desirable objective.